yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 25/Episode 07: Utter Devastation
Participants Deadman 2.jpg|Deadman|link=Deadman Jayla.jpg|Jay|link=Jayla Walker Through The Desert This particular area one would find themselves in is the ruins of canyons, edgy circles in the canopy of all this old rock formation…it was as if it were nothing but a long hallway of broken stones piled ontop of one another with the desert sand barely able to hang on to the ground as more stone though flatter took over the path of the sand to make its own though one would trip over things easily if not wearing proper equipment… 735548003f6ec0a654aa075e72f1a610.jpg Though not all needed them like the blonde currently walking through the hard uneven surface with nothing but her bare feet! A thin fabric like dress of sorts covered her frame in light blues and reds, the outfit coming down to her knees though they were split on the sides up to her waist but her thighs and ass were covered in blue wraps. A leather belt hugged her sides to keep the dress to her skin, brown leather gloves made a slight gripping sound on her hands as she pauses in walking, piercing blue eyes narrowing at the feel of the earth rumbling under her feet. “Hmm??” The outside noises cease, it was dead silent and it put her on edge. 2 years…it’d been 2 whole years since she returned from that college trip. It was for her Bio chem class…she left town only for a couple of days! That was it…so why when she returned had her city been demolished into nothing? As if it’d happen so long ago and she was asleep for years…but it wasn’t the case…just a couple of days…Finding her home, the beautiful house she was raised in brought to nothing but rubble had made her heart sink deep…. ‘Daddy!! Oh my god dad!! Where are you?!?’ She looked everywhere…for what seemed like forever…and no matter how hard she used her powers the amount of debris and rock piled ontop of everything…she couldn’t find him…but of course, it was only because he’d been found by emergency unit hours before she had even returned. Confirming the body was…the most difficult. Crushed to death….by earth! If she’d only been there…she could have stopped it!! She could have…that was her whole power after all! The one time it could have made some kind of DIFFERENCE…she wasn’t there. That guilt, that loneliness and pain was too much to bear and she simply lost it. Leveling the destruction of her home even further until there was nothing left but dirt packed on tight…..now she spent her days wandering the skylands…why? She wasn’t exactly sure anymore. All of her loved ones, her friends, teachers, the only man who ever loved her….they were gone. Jayla knew it was time she needed so she could heal but the more she travelled alone, the more her powers gave her trouble. At first it was subtle, she’d make something shake and when she stopped, the earth would continue to tremble and then as time went on it would become worse. One night spending in a tavern and inn, inside of a small village Jayla was attacked by some burglars who snuck into her room to harm her. Fighting them off with no problem, she grew angry when one of them stabbed her shoulder and she lost full control, destroying the tavern and most of the village itself! She cried to herself in the destruction and every day since began to lose her once cheerful and optimistic attitude and simply turned cold. Her power was not a gift, it was a curse that she’d never control because it couldn’t be. She was a walking natural disaster and she’d come to accept this and simply wander…Now back to the present, the enemy had made itself known in the form of two gigantic ass scorpion looking monsters though five times Jaylas size! With vicious looking pinchers and tails dripping with venom. Their beady many eyes gleamed in bright red all locked in on their possible meal of the day. 111111.jpg To this Jayla glared and looked around for an exit but there would be none…well she hadn’t eaten scorpion for a while and they were a delicacy around these parts so why not? They sensed her shift in balance from her feet and immediately scurried towards her in a towering and swift speed though they were very heavy creatures they were light on all six of their feet as intimidating pinchers snapped forward the blonde. She didn’t move, merely giving the monsters an unpleasant frown though as they drew near the once vigilante slides her foot out, sending waves of seismic shock through the ground and hitting in just the right spot as the plates shift and force a slab of pure rock upwards, piercing the first scorpion through the stomach and out the back with such force, green blood oozes out as well as scorpion meat sloshing all around the impaling object though the second is not bothered by its newly deceased partner and with a violent roar, launches its dangerous poisoned tip towards her! Jayla quickly kneels down and with yellow glowing hands slams the palms into the ground only to raise it up in to two slanted spikes of earth, closing in on the monsters tail and pinning it together as they slice through its exoskeleton. It screeches loudly in pain while Jayla backs up out of its pinschers way, dodging the swings until finally she causes the ground beneath them to shake. “ENOUGH!!” The scorpion ceases and stares at her intently. She frowns and places a hand on its head, rubbing it softly. “Give yourself this chance to live…Don’t be foolish.” The monster makes a clicking noise and shifts a little, before finally relaxing as Jayla doesn’t break eye contact, making herself seem like the bigger opponent and it works! The scorpion mutant beast relaxes itself while Jayla releases the tail, backing away cautiously as it watches her through cautious eyes….and it turns around and rushes off all the while the blonde sighs and looks to the dead one. “Wish I had some hot sauce.” The day wasn’t all that hot to begin with…it seemed like the many clouds in the sky were cooling things off as Jayla brings her hair up in to a messy bun, brushing her bangs out of her eyes and examining the fallen monster. “Hm…” Observer In White (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIQdIVRjaxM&index=1&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlQVpe8xfJPnsRI2lEbpVyi )”mmm…..mmm mmm mmm.” A man would’ve been sitting on a recliner fashioned of nothing but pure grey “chi” so to speak. His feet propped up, and a Wacdonalds bag in his lap, he’d have been feasting on what looked like a triple cheeseburger, and large frie with a chololate milkshake. Taking another bite of the burger, he’d chew it up before swallowing it. He’d then get a ring on his cellphone. “Hm? Of course someone needs me on my day off. “ he’d reach into his pocket, keeping his white mask lifted above his mouth area, and speaking into the smartphone. “Deadman speaking?” Deadman is a very modest body type. Quite tall, and physicall bread for nothing more than combat. No one has seen more than his eyes and chin for years, as he keeps his apperance as much of a mystery as his past life. He has been noted to be a cacausian male, more noteably of french descent, and very white teeth. He is often seen wearing a fitted all white body suit, or a white body suit with black lines and markings, gloves as well. That or even an ocasional change of gloves. “Deadman sir? I’ve called to give you your schedueled status report.” “Ah yes.” He’d lean back in his aerial makeshift recliner, putting one arm behind his head and holding the phone with the other. “Continue.” “Well sir, we’ve gone from 5 tanks, to 15. All Reverbiumexrite, and Carbodainium mix.” “Did you fix the problem with possible internal flooding? Even I didn’t see that one coming. Well. I did, but not from some run of the mill child.” “yes sir! We’ve put a drain on the inside, and made the tanks resistant to water friction and water proof. We’ve even begun the transistion to submarine combat as well. ” Deadman would run his chin rolling his eyes. “Let’s start production of submarines and air crafts next. When we hit 30 Tanks. Until then, continue production. We’ve lost some materials, but we shall gain more. By the way…how is my pride and joy doing?” “No problem sir. And she’s almost ready. A few more weeks and she should be combat ready.” Deadman would hang up the phone and stuff it back into his pocket. “you would think.” He’d take another bite of his burger and talk to himself with his mouth full. “That my therums of constructed execution would’ve went down without a hitch. Then again not everyone can be as great as me, I regret to say. None the less they can handle it. “ Deadman would’ve finished the burger and toss the trash to the side now sipping on the milkshake and watching a blonde below deal with a few mutated scorpions. “This is what they call entertainment now adays. I’ve already seen what the skylands have to offer…a barren waste with little to any potential to it. Except the rumor of the vibrainium mines. They’re buried so deep though, I’m going to have to construct a drill or something very powerful-“ Deadman would’ve spotted the girl using her earth like abilities to create spires of earth to penetrate and restrain 2 scorpions. “…..Well well WELL!” Deadman would pull out a pair of binoculars and look in closer on the action seeing the rather well bodied blonde, pet one of the scorpions and command it to leave. “Fierce and fine. A very potent combination. Not very big on blondes, but that power. It’s…weak. Fragile. “ Deadman would put up his binoculars. “but ah I can bring out the best in here.” He’d rub his hands together. “Time to pimp me a white girl.” Deadman would make the recliner disapar but use his chi to stay air borne. He’d swiftly fly over to the scorpion running away, and hover over it. “Sorry old chap, but I need to borrow you for a moment.” Deadman would tap the scorpion on the head, and alter it’s mental stability, sending it into a frenzied rage. “Attack the blonde for me big guy!” Deadman would disappear from sight, and the scorpion she originally let go would turn around and begin barreling towards her like mad! Dust kicking up from it’s back side and it’s stinger poised and ready! Deadman hovered above the area again, this time sitting on a grey construct stood, leaning over, and watching, Jayla broke through the shell of the dead scorpion monster, examining its insides to see if maybe there was something she could sell…believe it or not, monster organs went for a decent penny in the markets. Suddenly the ground begins to shake under her feet though to others it’d be a bit more subtle. She shoots her head up and frowns at the sight of the once defeated scorpion now with a second wind! “What the…” There wasn’t any time to talk the beast out of it, she was given no other choice as her eyes begin to glow yellow, hands following suit. “I warned you…” The ground begins to quake something fierce as the monster launches forward with tail erect towards her body though she throws her hand out and the moment she does a gigantic pulse of seismic waves blast in to the beast sending it sky rocketing in to a canyon with a loud ‘BOOM!’ Pieces of rock come flying every which way as it lays in its crater while screeching in pain and begins to thrash violently to pull itself out while Jayla makes her way over slowly, her arm extended out still as she grits her teeth. “Die.” Slamming her hand on to the ground, she sends a spike of earth once more soaring up high though this time it pierces straight in to the monster and out the back of the canyon itself as the mighty tower of stone trembles before crumbling and falling apart, taking the monster along with it while Jayla merely watches with arms crossed as the destruction causes a dust wave that blows around her. Once the stones and rocks cease, all that’s left is the Scorpions pincher poking out from the rubble, obviously deceased. The blonde stops glowing though the ground continued to shake somewhat and she would start to back up with a glare, trying to take control of it as she wouldn’t want all these canyons to collapse any time soon….when it finally does, she just sighs and shuts her eyes….they snap open a moment later as she turns to where Deadman would be observing. “I can sense you. I don’t know what you’re getting at but whatever it is? Leave me alone.” With the ability to tell a persons location so long as they were touching the ground thanks to her seismic sense, Jayla knew someone had been watching. She wasn’t exactly sure if this would turn in to a fight but she couldn’t have cared less…she was tired, hungry and pissed off more so than usual. She’d try to go back to the first scorpion to see what she could salvage only to watch with an eye twitch and a gape at the obvious rubble covering that one too…she had gone a lil tiny bit over board again and her stomach growls loudly…………………………Turning back to the man she cleared her throat and asked calmly. “Um….I mean….if you’re not going to kill me….and you’ve got food….I could stick around.” “I can sense you. I don’t know what you’re getting at but whatever it is? Leave me alone.” Deadman would raise a visible brow through his white mask. “Well darn. Looks like my first hypothesis was correct. “ Deadman would float off of the higher ground, and begin lowering himself back down towards her his hands still behind his back. “Um….I mean….if you’re not going to kill me….and you’ve got food….I could stick around.” Deadman would begin waving his hands infront of himself defensively. “Whoa thre little lady.” He’d land with a soft pat. “Don’t shoot the sheriff. I’m not the culprit. Just passing through, a traveling salesmen.” Deadman would tilt his head away from her a bit, a cocky smirk also able to be seen through the mask. Deadman is a very modest body type. Quite tall, and physical bread for nothing more than combat. No one has seen more than his eyes and chin for years, as he keeps his apperance as much of a mystery as his past life. He has been noted to be a Caucasian male, more notably of French descent, and very white teeth. He is often seen wearing a fitted all white body suit, or a white body suit with black lines and markings, gloves as well. That or even an occasional change of gloves.He’d keep his hands behind his back, and look at her up and down. “…Just looking at what’s infront of me at the moment.” He’d circle around her, and speak, walking with a slow pace. “Hmm…not bad on the eyes…not a fan of blondes. Hair’s stringy. Tits are kind of…eh.” Deadman would’ve leaned over to look at her rear. “Very tight buttocks. That earns you redemption points.” Deadman would stand straight up a gain, waiting to hear if she had anything to say and if she did he’d put a figner to her lips. “Shhhhh. It’s okay sweetie.” Weather she swatted it away or not he’d remove his finger and continue talking. “Your power…very good. Seismic wave emissions right?” if she agreed (or nah) he’d continue. “Good then. Now you see , I’m in need of someone with a particular talent like yours. And seeing as how you have…” He’d look her up and down noting her attire. “Made these wastlands your home,ahem, I believe you could use some food, rest, water.” Deadman would hold his hand out, and a grey ring of energy would wrap around the blondes hand. Using his mind, he’d lift her hand into the air, before giving it a kiss with his masked lips. “And probably some company. A woman gets lonely I’m certain.” Deadman would’ve stayed leaned over, looking up at her to see how she’d take this offer. Job Interview “Just passing through, a travelling salesmen.” Jayla was many things but an idiot she was not…one of her many abilities with seismic waves was being able to tell if someone was lying simply by using a seismic sense from the bottom of their feet. This man? Clearly was not to be trusted as she frowns and gives him an annoyed expression. Suddenly he started circling her and then commenting on her physique and to this? She blushed hardcore and covered her breasts with one arm while going to slap him with the other. “WHAT WAS THAT?!?” But he stopped her with a finger placed on her lips. Her eye twitches as she calmly drops her hand to the one touching her, pinching the edge of the nail and pulling it roughly back to attempt to peel it off the skin as she glares. “Listen PAL, I asked if you had food or not, not if you were some model agency looking to hire.” “Your power…very good. Seismic wave emissions right?” To this she got silent and rose a curious brow while placing a hand on her hip and tilting it to the side. “What of it?” She listened to him and for a moment was a bit surprised. Needed her? For what exactly…usually a man who hides his face could only be one thing…a hero or a villain. And the vibes given off of his form weren’t exactly screaming ‘Im gonna save the day’ to her. Which could only mean… “I believe you could use some food, rest, water.” Something lifted her hand up without her doing as he brought it to his lips and kissed it. “And probably some company. A woman gets lonely I’m certain.” To this she blushed again and smiled a little, enjoying the male attention even if this asshole had just insulted the goods only to try and charm her but she suppose that’s what he got off on wasn’t it? Bringing a woman down only to bring her back up and repeat…she’s dealt with his type before though that obvious charm did work on her. She liked those kinds of men who think they could obtain whatever they wanted by using smooth words…it was terrible of her yes but what could see say? Bad boys were her foolish weakness. Pulling her hand away she smiles and places her arms casually behind her back and eyes him. “Nice presentation, decent delivery…you have my attention. For how long, I can’t say but you’ve got it. I’m Jay. And I hope to god you do not have a corny name…” She mocked playfully, showing there was no hard feelings on putting down her ‘flaws’ or so how he saw them anyway. Deadman would watch as she went to grab his finger nail and with a flick of the wrist, he’d swirl his hand out of her way and stuff it back behind his back only to continue. Judging by the blush she was indeed a bit enticed by her charm, if not all the way but she wasn’t head over heels…yet. Deadman would stand straight up, stuffing his hands into his white trench coat pockets, and addressing her questions. “ Jay? Short for something clearly…bland but we’ll think of something menacing down the road. My name is Deadman.” He’d place a hand on his chest, and tilt his head upwards a bit. “I am known to few, and legend to many. A real renaissance man would be a better way to put it.” Deadman would walk a bit a away from her with his back turned. “Since I’ve got your attention…it should be noted we have to have a job interview. You’re qualified, but qualifications and job performance are vastly different categories. I do not wish you to be another hole to fill, upon my list of many. If anything you might become a chip off the old block.” Deadman would lean back to pinch her dirty cheek a bit. Moving out of the way before she could attempt to stop him or pry him off. Deadman would look up thinking. “Hmm…well I could fight you here. See how good you are in combat…but if I break something, it’ll take to long to heal, and I am getting quite aroused.” Deadman would spin in a circle, pivoting on one foot before stopping and pointing his finger to the sky. “Ah! Perfect. “ Deadman would hold his right hand out forming a shimmery silver plantform beneath his feet and levitating himself. He’d make one underndeath Jay’s feet as well levitating her until they were leagues into the air. “My dear, I imagine. Life must’ve been hard for you.” Deadman would’ve begun flying them outwards, destination unknown, but he would start a conversation. “So, this is the part where we make idol conversation. You introduce me to how you are but I’d like to take a guess.” Deadman would clear his throat. “20…years old? Graduated high school with honors.” He’d point to her nails. “Your hands, while awfuly dirty, are petite, but I can see the skin ruffles on your fingers and a couple of chemical burns that went away, which show you did a lot of work in Biochemistry.. Which would be it if your knuckles, and calves weren’t fileld with hardened microfracture bones. You’re a fighter no doubt…Tae Kwon doe,You’re legs give that away. They’re nice and tone, but mostly muscle, and your heels show your high jump capability. Hmm. “ Deadman would tap his chin raising a brow. “Daddy’s girl…mother passed. You’re demander is innocent enough to say “I had a father to raise me right” but fierce enough to give off that “I can do bad all by myself” aptitude.” Deadman would nod, folding his arms. “You’re a physical chi user, body’s naturally toned because of it, and again low body fat count. So, how’s my aim? You can tell me I’m right or lie. Either way, I’m rarely wrong my dear.” The two would continue flying through the sky as she answered. After she did he’d add. “Where were you when Kasaihana went to hell hm?” “ Jay? Short for something clearly…bland but we’ll think of something menacing down the road. My name is Deadman.” To this, Jayla once again twitched and stared at him not regretting letting him get this far with her. “You…you fancy yourself don’t you? Kind of guy who likes wacking it infront of a mirror.” She murmurs uncaring if he heard her or not. With a name like deadman? Deffinitely a villain there was no doubt about it and usually Miss Avalanche would come in and kick this bastards ass for even suggesting her working for him but….Miss Avalanche no longer existed….not anymore. He mentions having a job interview of sorts and to this she gives him a lame expression…it figures all those nice things he mentioned wouldn’t be for free but what choice did she have? She ran out of funds, food and traveling out like this for weeks was beginning to wear down on her. Suddenly a grey matter picks them up and she wobbles before falling on her ass though thankfully whatever it was holding them up caught her and she just dangled her legs while giving a confused and somewhat alarmed expression. “Uh…please don’t drop me.” He wasn’t listenin though as he made a game of guessing her life story to this she just watched him and couldn’t help the slight smile. “You like hearing yourself talk don’t you?” Of course the more he did the more surprised she became that he could tell a lot from her looks alone! “Wow…” Impressive to say the least but that snarky attitude wasn’t helping as she relaxes or tries to on whatever this thing was and corrects him calmly. “My mother left us to become a movie star.” She pauses though and gives him a suspicious look. “Wait, why am I telling you this?” She couldn’t believe how easily she was lulled into a false security! She was telling this guy about her life but….her life didn’t matter anymore. She had nothing of the sort anymore so why bother hiding it? She got silent, gazing down at the ground beneath them until he asks where she was when….when it happened. To this she says nothing and merely looks away, the wind lightly blowing long strands of blonde away from her face and over strong shoulders. “So whats your story?” She changes the subject with a lame look. “You just got tired of living off your parents trust funds and decided to put on skin tight suits and parade around doing something completely insane for the greater good or chaotic destruction of man kind?” She wasn’t trying to guess nor was that much of a serious guess she just wanted to get off her for the moment as she tilts her head up and inhales deeply. “And….what exactly do you need me for?” Jayla was never this trusting hell if this were 2 years ago she’d never gone with a man so easily unless it was Strider of course…thinking bout him was a reoccurring thing but she figured he too had been killed like her father and it left a soft pain in her heart. Now though….Jayla wasn’t exactly sure about anything anymore and she wasn’t exactly afraid for her life, it was harsh out here yes but roughing it on your own while admirable was completely stupid if you didn’t have any idea where you were going…maybe she was simply tired of wandering aimlessly. Maybe…she looks to him and waits for him to talk. Erasing The Problem “My mother left us to become a movie star.” She pauses though and gives him a suspicious look. “Wait, why am I telling you this?” Deadman would raise his brows at her, wiggling them almost comically. “I’ve been told I’m pretty easy to open up to. I was a therapist, in the military unit I was in, so you can expect to be doing that quite often.” When she asked what his story was, he’d chuckle at her attempt to change the subject. He could tell she wasn’t one to dabble in her personal affair’s, especially the more depressing ones. “My sotry” He let her finish. “You just got tired of living off your parents trust funds and decided to put on skin tight suits and parade around doing something completely insane for the greater good or chaotic destruction of man kind?” Deadman would blink a few times looking at her. “And….what exactly do you need me for?” Deadman would keep blinking at her before raising his finger to her speak again. “Okay one. You clearly either read comic books or are a vigilante to come up with that kind of assumption based on a man, of MY calbiur mind you, would even stoop to being called something as simple as a supervillan. Two. My origins will never be revealed, sorry, but even the greats have classified secrets, that I refuse to have in my autobiography. Speaking of which, you should buy a copy, and finally. Well.” Deadman would stop them from flying, and let them hover. “This is the part where I would digress and involve you in my entire evil plan, to take over the world!!!” He held his hands up to the sky and yelled this out. He let it sit for a moment before putting his hands down into his trench coat pockets. “Buuuut I don’t know you. I don’t trust you quite yet, and you smell bad.” Deadman would point down below to an urban looking village. In the random looking community, there were bandits abroad! Loading up there vehicles, and treasures,and gun ammunition about to ride out! Many of them hopped and hollred, shouting prohanity terms, and vulgar slurs. Some of the men were slaughtering women and fucking/raping them at the same time. All of this chaos and sin ensuing right under them. sodom_005.png “you see I don’t really have much to doooo during the days, so often watch events like these which I call “Television shows.” Deadman would clear his throat. “These shows all get my personal rating of 0 to 10, and some of them are sub par. Watching the ocasional rape scene is fun, but even the I find it grotesque. I mean I only find like the ocasional awesome super power fight every blue moon. You’d think I could get something out of this bloody skylands, and stop having to run to new nexus florida just to get a proper street fight.” Deadman would pinch the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. “Back to the task at hand. These men, the skyland deviants, have been doing such grotesque things. Their bad at their jobs, they treat their own like trash. Just absolutely disgusting pigs they are.” Deadman would look over to Jayla with his hands behind his back. “You know what I don’t like about most superheroes as they’re called. They don’t…” He’d gesture with his hand. “Fix”…the problem. They just shove it under the rug or throw it in jail oooooooo. Boulder-dash. Rubbish. The incorrect way to do things. You take the problem and iradicate it so it doesn’t return. This is how you do things. I need to know that you have the resolve to do what needs to be done. If I ask you to do it. Do not mistake my charm. You’re my employee…not my partner. You want food, shelter, and care you earn your keep.” Deadman would float over to Jayla, towering over her and looking down at her with his crystal blue eyes, in a meanacing glare. “Go get the job done. Or I’ll leave you where I found you. You clearly have abandonment issues…so it’ll be fun to watch you wraith in a river of loneliness.” Deadman would release the shimmery platform beneath her feet and let her fall to the village below! When she entered it and droped all heads would turn towards her to see her. Deadman himself would make a recliner out of the grey energy, and lean back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head, and sighing. ‘Now this…is about to be a good show. The ratings on this episode will skyrocket. I think I’ll call it “Blue Jay goes Red..” Deadman would leisurely watch how jayla would handle things A therapist? Great…those kinds of people could never be trusted but she knew from the jump he wasn’t the type to be giving your life to. He gets somewhat insulted at being defined as a super villain and she just looks at him lamely when he calls how she either read too many comic books or was a vigilante herself. “uh-huh…” This guy was insane wasn’t he? He was yelling into the skies…and he was talking bout how she couldn’t be trusted yet? “Please stop insulting me…..” They finally arrive at where ever it was they were supposed to be at and she gazes down only to gasp at the sight before her. “Wh-what are they doing?!” He begins to explain the situation and she gapes, pointing. “You WATCH this?!?!” She shouldn’t be surprised, he was a super villain after all but this…this was some twisted shit as her eyes narrow and she goes to jump but flinches when he hovers close to her and begins to give off a rather intimidating aura as he talks down to her. “Go get the job done. Or I’ll leave you where I found you. You clearly have abandonment issues…so it’ll be fun to watch you wraith in a river of loneliness.” She watches him in surprise with wide eyes as his words send a shiver down her spine before the grey thing vanishes and she begins to fall, her eyes hadn’t torn away from him though…she didn’t know what was worse, the large group of dangerous men leaving destruction in their path or…this mysterious mask wearing villain…She gives him a look before finally landing on to the ground and facing the men currently raiding the village. Most if not all of the innocent were dead or bleeding out….Deadman was right wasn’t he? Or part of her felt like he was…no matter how many times she’d put a villain in jail theyd just get released! Why?! Maybe if…maybe if all the bad that had come their way was handled differently the city would still be standing….her father would still be alive. Strider would still be alive…she wouldn’t be so alone. “Abandonment issues huh…” She whispers as the men chuckle and begin to approach her, whistling with cat calls and vulgar comments. “You lost pretty lady? Mmm you must be….” She ignores their voices and stares at the deceased…gazing back up at Deadman she looks almost defeated…there was a reason he found her where she was wasn’t there? Out of all the people to bump into in the wastelands…a super villain. She wasn’t a hero anymore…in all honesty maybe she never was. Tilting her head back to face the men circling her cautiously she begins to tear up. “Daddy…I really miss you.” “Heheh I’ll be your new daddy, baby.” To this her eyes lift up to lock with the man who said it. “Come to daddy!!” He rushes her finally unwilling to wait any longer though she doesn’t budge, a push blast shooting from her form and knocking into the man though with how strong it was…one could hear the obvious crush of the mans ribs as he goes flying into another and crash into the dirt. The men all now on high alert start to point their weapons towards her. “Bitch!!” Jayla doesn’t respond to the insult but speaks to all of them. “You wont change. None of you will…you’re too far gone. If you have nothing worth giving to this world then you’re just…a waste of space.” Her tone had gone lower and soft, as if trying to convince herself this was true and with every passing second she would start to believe this to be true…if you didn’t want to live peacefully or contribute to humanity then why exist? Deadman was right…they’d never change they’d simply continue to harm others! That’s what every bad person did! They would hurt the innocent simply because they could! Well…she could do the same! Her chi begins to leak out of her form as craters form around her feet and she snarls, eyes glowing as well as her hands. “YOURE JUST A WASTE OF SPACE!!!” The men once on their trucks would start to drive, planning on running her over as she runs forward, jumping with ease as she soars through the air quickly only to slam her feet into the hood of the truck, denting it as she curls a fist and launces her closed hand further into the vehicle, sending a trembling quake through the engine as it explodes around her arm but she keeps still, gritting her teeth as the men holler and yell, climbing out of the truck as she pulls her arm out and steps off, the flames appearing around it as smoke fills the sky. The second truck tries to go around to make their escape but she merely watches the cockroaches who’d scattered, not turning away as she lifts her leg up high only to shoot it back down, tectonic plates shifting as the ground before the truck actually splits open!! The driver screams and swerves but it was too late as the giant vehicle tips forward and becomes lodged between the shifted earth until Jayla closes her palm and what was once split becomes one again, closing the gap and crushing the truck in half, killing the men inside instantly as blood splatters!! Jayla hadn’t bothered to look if any of it had even worked as her other hand was currently creating spikes of earth to appear all over the village to the ones trying to run away, trapping them closer to the middle until they begin to open fire on her with their guns…to this she curls her nose in distaste and sending her arm out in a quick wave, the seismic vibrations coming in to play to destroy the very matter that were the bullets, shattering the metal to fall uselessly to the ground in small pieces as she begins to walk towards them, eyes glowing brighter. This power…her abilities? She was afraid of what she could do…it wasn’t natural just how far she could take it and there were many times she learned something new which only added to the distraught that she could never simply be a hero. Simply seeing straight tunnel vision the village begins to quake as the simply built homes would start to collapse on itself and then sink under!! Welcome To Dead Corp Deadman watched intensely…very intensely! Seeing the carnage go on for what seemed like ever. He leaned back twiddling his thumbs, and using his enhanced hearing to hone in on everything she was saying out loud. Music to his malicious ears, as she chuckled lightly. “Oh how I love spreading influence. More people should be appreciative of my genius. Maybe I really should distribute that copy of my book.” Deadman watched and cringed as she smashed the truck between the rocky spires ! the blood trickling down! She was like a force of nature! Deadman was literally on the edge of his seat, watching her thrive, and destroy every single thing she touched! “My my….her attractiveness has suddenly boosted by a veeeeery sufficient percentage. I love a woman that can get foot loose.” Deadman would hop down and float. Floating down slowly, as the homes in the village began to crumble and fall and sink into the earth. Jay’s demeanor enticed dead man as the people who weren’t bad would’ve scattered like cock roaches, and the scavengers who were lucky enough to make it would’ve done so, taking off at break neck speeds. Deadman would’ve landed and looked around. His hands behind his back he’d nod, prodding his lips in approval. “Well darn. Not going to lie that was a jolly good display. Do you see the efficiency? Now the survivors will begin to tell the tale of the blonde force of nature. And the people you murdered will never hurt another soul ever again. “Deadman would shrug and hold it. “my methods aren’t evil. Just realistic…a lot more realistic than most granted, but realistic none the lesser.” Deadman would place his hands on her shoulders, and look her in the eyes. “But you lack…so so much.” Deadman’s grip on her shoulder’s became a tad tighter, and his eyes widened showing his enthusiasm. “You’re power…could move…mountains, it could crumble the leaning tower of pizza, it could build pyramids!” deadman would point to the sky. “But it could also build! Capitalize! Mold something that people Idol to and that ohohohohoooo that my dear is exactly what we are going to do to you. I…am going to mold you. Into my image. From this day forth, you denounce who and what you were, and work for me. I will give you life, a satisfying one, where you’re actions matter.” Deadman would release her shoulders, and look to his right side. There was a man crawling away…his legs were blown clean off. “gotta!...gotta get out of here! Ngh! Le-leave me alone!” the man would’ve been pulling himself by his arms as fast as he could still holding on to the lie of hope. “Him. Finish that swine. He is weak and defenseless. Do not worry about trivial honor. He committed wrongs. How many men do you think he’s slain the same way? Women and children pillaged? He is not fit for life. Be gone with him…and you’ve got the job.” Deadman would stand back, taking a few steps back with his hands behind his back, and a straight face. He wanted to see if she had truly abandoned her light hearted outlook for a more realistic view. For something more pratical. And more notably…for something that would give him a weapon just as good as the one he was constructing. If she did as asked, Deadman would come from behind her, and place a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “Welcome to the Dead corps. Tell me…what is your new name.” The men currently trapped around spiked rocks would beg for mercy but it simply went through uninterested ears as she closes her palm and the spikes turn on them, impaling the group that had not gotten away in the cracks…She gazes down and begins to realize she’d been crying the entire time. Suddenly Deadman speaks behind her and she listens with lowered eyes, her gaze shadowed by her bangs as arms rest by her sides now. This was how the real world worked wasn’t it? Being a hero was a lie…it didn’t do anything! But he spoke so much truth, these men they would never harm another being again. She thought of how many families she’d just saved and they would never even know it…Shes turned around and grabbed on to tight, round green eyes gazing up at this man who had found her wandering the desert. “You’re power…could move…mountains, it could crumble the leaning tower of pisa, it could build pyramids!” The tears finally stopped as she gazed at him with shock. He believed that? She feared her powers but for the first time in a long long time…she felt like she wasn’t pressured to control them to do the right thing according to some flawed hero moral handbook. She felt like maybe…she could have purpose again. “From this day forth, you denounce who and what you were, and work for me. I will give you life, a satisfying one, where your actions matter.” Yes…she wanted this! More than anything in this entire world she wanted what he was offering so badly! “I—“ But before she could accept, the sound of a desperate man interrupts them and the two look over to watch him crawling away to no avail. “How many men do you think he’s slain the same way? Women and children pillaged? He is not fit for life. Be gone with him…and you’ve got the job.” She turns towards the bandit and makes her way, narrowed hues glazed over with purpose and a dark determination. The man begins to sob and pull himself faster by his arms but Jayla beat him and stood in front of the fallen killer. “You’re the only thing standing in my way of finding meaning again…” “Pl-please this is wrong! I’m sorry, I—I’ll never kill again!!” To this the blonde kneels down and nods slowly. “You’re right. You won’t.” Soft lips part as she takes an inhale of air and the man stares in confusion and terror…she was so close to him! Finally a sonic screech emits from the blonde as one could actually see the circles of sound shooting all around the bandit! The sound alone was as if fireworks were being shot in to the sky, ear piercing and powerful and from this range the mans head instantly exploded with eyes popping out from his very skull, blood pouring out from the ears nose and mouth until the head could no longer take it and imploded, bone and brain matter splattering every which way and the body now collapses, limbs twitching still from the vibrations. She stares at the carnage before her before standing back up, feeling Deadmans hand on her once more. “Welcome to the Dead corps. Tell me…what is your new name.” Dark eyes lift up to see the destruction she’d caused and the massacre….It was obvious wasn’t it? With a low whisper, she answers him. Devastation Jayla 1.jpeg Category:Ark 25 Category:"The Infinte Problem" Saga